


You Have To Kiss Me For Me To Kiss You Back

by IshipALMOSTeverything (lizzielula05)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also They Have Sex But Its Not Graphic, Amazingphil - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, I Don't Know How To British, M/M, Memes, Not Beta Read, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, RPF, Swearing, Youtuber RPF - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, gay kiss, im not British, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/IshipALMOSTeverything
Summary: Dan and Phil are "just friends" for now, but they haven't always been, and they won't always be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well this was funny but then it got sad and punny and then it got funny again and then it was kinda sexy and kinda grossly cheesy and then it was just...  
> Just read it. Also sorry for the title, and the description which are both very non-informative.

"Are sure you're okay with me leaving for a bit?" Phil was bent over Dan, looking concerned as he pressed the back of his hand to Dan's forehead.

"Yes, jesus christ, Phil, you're only gonna be gone for twenty minutes." Dan shifted uncomfortably under Phil's touch, then did a very good impression of an actual sick person having a coughing fit. "Stop mothering me, besides we're out of Tylenol."

"Yeah, that's weird, I was sure we still had some." Phil shook his head, Dan tried his hardest not to look guilty.

"Guess not, haha." He said, then mock winced in pain and held his head

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can, don't...die." 

"I promise." Dan said. As soon he heard the door shut Dan scrambled off the couch and out of the pile blankets Phil had put on top of him. He hurried into the kitchen, he'd been trying to get Phil out of the house all day, even resorting to drastic measures like faking an illness and cramming all the headache remedy medicine in the house under his bed. He did feel bad for making Phil worry but it was for a good reason.

"Let's get cooking." Dan muttered to himself dramatically as he tied an apron round his waist.

"Dan?" Phil called through the flat when he returned, "I got the regular and the extra strength kind, also some of these new type of lozenges because they were cherry flavoured and I thought you might, Dan?" Phil paused when he looked at the empty couch where Dan had been twenty minutes previous. "Dan?" he half shouted through the flat, "Where did you go?"

"Surprise!" Said Dan, jumping out in front of him, spatula in hand. "I'm making you dinner!"

Phil jumped backwards slightly with shock. "But I thought you were sick!?" 

"Um, well, that fact may have been slightly exaggerated, sorry about that, didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Dan! I was so worried." Phil chastised him, shaking the plastic bag filled with medicine to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, just go sit down, the foods almost ready." Dan rushed back into the kitchen to finish preparing.

Phil stood back to admire the way Dan had set the table up, aside from all the usual china and cutlery there was also an impressive array of scented candles.

"Yeah, I know they're the wrong sort of candles for a table, I think it looks pretty nice, to be honest." Dan said, seeing where Phil was looking, "But I didn't have any flowers or anything."

"Oh, wait just a minute." Said Phil, running off, suddenly struck with brilliant idea. Not a minute later he returned looking very proud and set a tiny cactus in the middle of the the table. "Perfect." He said, standing back to admire the effect.

"Seriously?" Dan said, looking at the plant with something akin to disgust. "You're very proud of that, aren't you?"

"What? It really brings the whole table together, I think its nice."  Phil protested.

"Of course you do. Bloody houseplants." Dan complained, smiling in spite of himself and turning back toward the stove.

"So what is it you're making?" Phil asked, putting his arms around Dan's waist and resting his chin on Dan's shoulder, he had to stand on tiptoe for this position to be comfortable.

"It's a surprise." Dan said quietly, tensing up under Phil's touch.

"Sorry." Phil said quickly letting go, "I forgot."

"It's fine." Dan muttered, angry at himself for his reaction.

They went through times like this, times where it was great but then it was too much, and Dan just needed a little time. Phil never pushed him, always somewhat afraid Dan get scared off like a frightened animal. Dan always bounced back, but he'd been sleeping by himself for quite a while.

There was a tense moment.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" Phil asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Well no, Phil, it's not me making you dinner if you make it yourself, just sit, this'll be done in like five minutes." Dan replied, an unspoken apology apparent in his voice.

Phil decided against addressing it further, now was really not the time to talk about this.

"So what is it you've made then?" Phil asked, changing the subject.

"I have made you," Dan started as he began transporting the plates of food to the artfully arranged table, he set a dish down and dramatically whipped off the dishtowel that had been covering it, "homemade burgers and chips!"

"Oh, thank you, Dan! It's so much better homemade." 

Dan revelled a moment in the way Phil's face had lit up before pouring them each a glass of wine and then turning around to play the album that he'd previously loaded on his laptop before sitting down.

"Did you put on background music?" Phil asked, incredulous.

"Well it's not a proper da...dinner without music."

Phil was starting to feel really quite hopeful about the evening.

"Any special reason you're making me dinner?" He prompted Dan gently.

"Phil, do I really need a reason to do something nice for my," Dan paused, trying and failing to find an appropriate title to express what Phil was to him, "friend?" he finally settled on.

Phil's expression fell for a millisecond before he caught himself. "Friend?" He couldn't stop himself from asking in a small voice.

Dan's expression crumbled, "Aw, fuck, Phil, I'm so sorry, I just, I don't, you don't deserve this."

"You're right." Phil said, setting down his food, his appetite suddenly gone, this was precisely what he'd been hoping to avoid. "I don't deserve this Dan." Phil looked at the person he cared about most in the world across the table but Dan wasn't meeting his eyes and he looked like he was trying not to cry. "I don't deserve you, I know that," Phil went on, "I'm not attractive and I'm not that smart and I know I don't deserve someone like you."

Dan looked up, shock written in his face and in his teary eyes, "No, I meant you don't deserve to have to put up with me, you idiot, you, you're amazing, Phil." They both smiled at the pun, "I mean that," Dan added, "You're amazing in every way and I will never deserve someone like you, Phil Lester."

"You really think that?" Phil asked, disbelievingly.

"I've always thought that, even before I met you." Dan responded, utterly sincere.

Phil couldn't find a suitable response to that, the rest of the meal was eaten relatively in silence, other than some meaningless chitchat and half formed video ideas exchanged between the two of them.  

Dan insisted that he do the washing up by himself and Phil, unable to find any reason to stay, retired to his bedroom for the evening. He was expecting it but he still couldn't help but feel disappointed when he heard Dan's bedroom door shut too, presumably for the night.  
                                                                                               ***  
Dan lie in his bed looking up at the ceiling, "Stupid, this is so stupid." he thought to himself. "Well I'm obviously not gonna get to sleep any time soon" He picked up a book and didn't get more than a few sentences in before he set it down again, he tried browsing the internet but even that didn't keep his mind occupied for long. "This is bloody ridiculous." He muttered to himself. He left his own bedroom and trotted to Phil's. 

Dan reached out for the handle on Phil's bedroom door but paused before grasping it, "Should I?" He stood outside the door for nearly five minutes debating what he should do, going through different scenarios in his mind. "Just open the door, Dan." He willed his hand to open it but still did nothing. He leaned his head against the doorframe, "Just open the fucking door, Dan."

It was finally the realization that in this situation he was a scared child standing outside their parents bedroom that finally stirred him into action. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. "Okay, halfway there." He pushed the door open slightly and winced when the hinge squeaked. "Phil?" He asked in a very small voice.

"Yes?" Came the response from inside, "What do you need?"

Dan peeked his head inside the room, "Um, do you reckon that tonight it'd be alright if I, uh,"

"Yeah, Dan, of course." Phil said, throwing the covers wide open on the left side of the bed.

"Finally." Phil thought to himself as Dan scrambled into bed beside him, "He'd been standing outside my door for ages." 

Dan was faced toward Phil but there was still quite a lot of space between them, Phil wanted so badly to bridge the gap and hold Dan in his arms but he remained patient, if Dan wanted that he would initiate it. Phil started to drift off to sleep.

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly, "Do you think maybe tonight we could, um, maybe,"  
Phil was instantly alert, "Only if you're sure you want to, Dan."

Dan hesitated for a moment, "Yes." he said finally, "Yes I'm su-," Dan's response was cut off as Phil's mouth collided with his, "Eager, are we?" Dan chuckled.

It was quick but passionate and Dan found he couldn't remember why he ever gave this up, Phil was a great lover, he wasn't necessarily gentle, but in every way they touched Dan feel how much Phil loved him.

It was over much too soon and they both lay there together, Dan had his back towards Phil and was wrapped in his arms. Phil was not so much kissing as he was gliding, ghosting his lips over Dan's neck and shoulders. Dan lie quietly in Phil's arms, now much more at ease than he had been at dinner.

"So where does this leave us now?" Phil ventured, "And please don't just say what you think I want to hear, Dan. Because if you're not happy then I won't be either."

Dan exhaled softly, "Honestly, Phil, I don't know." Dan said, "I'm happy now, and I'm always happier when I'm with you, I just get overwhelmed sometimes."

Phil pressed his lips to the back of Dan's head, "That's okay, Dan. You're allowed to be overwhelmed sometimes, just know that I'm never gonna give you up."

Dan frowned, "Did, did you just rickroll me irl?"

Phil laughed, "Maybe."

Dan groaned, "Well, I certainly know how pick them, don't I? We must be soul mates."

"Soulmemes?" Phil suggested.

"I fell in love with the right idiot." Dan laughed, turning around to kiss Phil.

"This idiot loves you too." Phil responded kissing Dan back.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Like and Comment!


End file.
